Shadows in the light
by Star-fire10
Summary: Sakura, a peasant girl,has disguised herself as a noble boy to train in the palace, so she can look for Touya who was taken away,on the day she met the prince. what will happen when she meets prince Li and he reconizes her?CHAPPIE 13 Now UP!
1. Chapter 1

Hi I'm star fire and I wrote "shadows in the light"  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own CCS so do not sue me...  
  
Chapter 1  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --  
  
'My name is Sakounaya Daidouji, my name is Sakounaya Daidouji, my name is... Sak...sak...Damn it! My name is SAKURA KINOMOTO!!!!!' It's been 3 whole months since Sakura joined the army, pretending she was a noble boy. "What was I thinking?! I'll never pull it off!! I'm a GIRL and a PEASANT!!! How did I even get this stupid idea?!' but then a slight smile played over her lips as she remembered just why she joined...  
  
~*~ Flash back ~*~  
  
The royal family was riding through the town in a parade...  
  
"Touya!!! I can't see!!! You're too tall!!! TOUYA!!!" a 8 year old Sakura wined from behind Touya,  
  
"Quiet Baka (stupid)!" Touya snapped at her! he's eyes fixed on the king, ever since he was small Touya had only looked up to only 3 people; they're father, mother and the king.  
  
Sakura gave a little sigh and slumped her shoulders, pouting.  
  
Touya spared a glance at her, "Gomenasai (sorry), Sakura. Here you can stand in front."  
  
Sakura perked up immediately, "YAY!!!"  
  
As they were exchanging places Sakura tripped and fell she stumbled out onto the road directly in to the path of the prince his horse whined and kicked, "WHOA!!! calm down boy, that's right, good boy." the prince soothed his horse then turned and glared at her with a death glare and a girl came riding up,  
  
"Look girlie; I don't care who you think you are or how much you worship Li, that's no reason to throw yourself in front of him like that. Someone could have gotten injured!"  
  
The prince sighed and sweatdropped "MEILIN!!!! I can defend my self!!!" he sighs and turns to Sakura, "pathetic, that's what they all are."  
  
Another girl came riding up, dressed in boy clothing, on top of a black stallion. She was only recognizable as a girl because of her long red-brown hair that shone in the sunlight, tied back into a pony tail. "Li! Meilin! Be nice to the nice people!!!" she said faking a frown.  
  
"Li Feng!! What are you doing here?! And dressed like that!!! As the princess of the royal family you should know better!!!" the king and Queen exclaimed. Sakura was shocked, this girl, dressed like a boy, was the oldest princess?!  
  
"Well what DO you want me to do?! Sit around like my 4 pathetic excuses for sisters and spend my time getting ready to marry an idiot prince?! Baka!" everyone gasped but obviously she did this a lot because the royal family wasn't the least bit fazed.  
  
"Yes daughter that is exactly what I expect you to do! And prince Wang is NOT an idiot!!! I'll admit he can be a little slow sometimes but he is not an idiot!!!"  
  
"SLOW?!?! He is the stupidest idiot to crawl out of the stupidest hole on the plante in which stupid ness was invented!!!" the girl exclaimed.  
  
"THAT'S ENOUGH! I will not tolerate this! Guard seize that disobedient daughter of mine!" The king ordered.  
  
"Heh...well. I should leave.." And with that she nudged her horse, so gently that Sakura was sure the horse didn't feel it, but to her surprise the horse flew into action and disappeared through a gap between the soldiers.  
  
"Humph! She's no better then a commoner!!" the girl-Meilin? - snorted.  
  
"Hey! Don't talk about Onee-chan (sister) like that! She's way better then any commoner!" Li exclaimed.  
  
"Then why does she dress like one and fight her own guards and soldiers?!" Meilin complained pouting "and have we decided what to do about her?!" she asked gesturing towards Sakura because she didn't like arguing with Li, besides he loved his Onee-chan more that anyone else.  
  
"Ya who DO you think you are?!" the prince turned his attention to Sakura once again.  
  
The way the prince and this girl spoke angered Sakura enough that she jumped up and yelled " I think I'm only person in the country who would say this...I DON'T worship you!!! in fact the ONLY reason I'm here is because Touya couldn't come if I didn't, and the reason I so called "throwed" my self in front of you was because I tripped!!! And I WANT you two to stop talking about me as if I wasn't here!!!"  
  
Everyone went silent at that and they all stared at her with open mouthed shock...then... the prince got off his horse and slapped her, hard. Touya who had been watching all this in silence now leaped forward, "hey! Keep your paws off my sis!!!" then he turned to Sakura and asked, "you ok Sakura?" It looked like things were gonna get messy but then the king spoke, "the boy's got spirit, the girl does too but that is not of my concern. Because of this, this boy will get an honorable place in the place, well boy? Get on!" a beautiful brown horse was lead to Tonya and he looked at Sakura, "take care of father Kaiju!" Touya smirked.  
  
"Sakura is NOT a KAIJU!!!!!" Sakura lifted her foot about to stamp it onto Touya's but then she leapt up and hugged him, "come back and visit ok? I'll miss you!" she whispered holding back tears, "and ill miss you too" Touya whispered in her ear and put her back down. He hopped on the horse and that was the last Sakura ever saw of him...  
  
~ 4 years later ~  
  
'Touya's not coming back...I have to go find him! But how? I can't just walk in there...could it be possible?? Yes! That's it! I'll pretend I'm a noble boy and get in the training for the army!!! Perfect!!!" Having made up her mind, Sakura walked over to her father's cabinet where he kept the 2 most precious thins they had. First, Sakura pulled her father's sword out, given to him in that year that solders were few and they called on the peasants, with it she slashed off her beautiful, long hair. Next she took out her mother's pendent, it was a circle with a star in the middle (a/n: her star key!!!) Sakura hung it around her neck. Now all she needed was a noble's name...then the perfect idea hit her.  
  
~2 hours later~  
  
"Tomoyo! Hey! Tomoyo Daidouji!!!" Sakura half shouted and half whispered, she was right under her best friend Tomoyo Daidouji bedroom window. she heard a window slide and saw a figure in the window, they had went through this many times before, Tomoyo carelessly tossed out a rope and Sakura practically sailed up the wall. She landed and Tomoyo got a good look at her friend, "what...WHAT DID YOU DO TOO YO-MUffmph" Sakura clasped a hand over her friends mouth "shhhhhhhhh, Tomoyo I need your help."  
  
After explaining the situation Tomoyo reluctantly agreed and they got her a uniform and an entrance note saying she was a son of the Daidoujis, Tomoyo then "dubbed" her Sakounaya Daidouji and sent her on her way, assuring Sakura - no SAKOUNAYA - that she would check the letters in her house from now on.  
  
~*~ End Flash back ~*~  
  
'And that's how I got here...I haven't found you yet big bro but I will! That's a promise!!! I coming bro I'm coming...'  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Touya sat up in his bed with a jerk, he coulda sworn....'sis? Are you here?'  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -----------------------  
  
Star fire: well wha'da ya think?  
  
Kero, suppi, yue, eriol, ruby, yukito: HEY!! SHE LEFT US OUT!!! GET HER!!! CHARRRRRRRRRRRGE!!!!!!  
  
Star fire: ahhhhhhhhhhhh pplppl!!! You'll be in the next one!!!!!!!! ppl!!!!!!!!  
  
Kero: (big puppy dog eyes) gimmie some pudding to make up for it??  
  
Star fire: I can't resist.....*hands kero bowl of pudding* HES SO CUTE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Kero: YUM!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Sakura: hey!!! Star fire!!! He's supposed to be on a diet!!!!!!  
  
Star fire: oops..... (...' whatever, can we just close already???  
  
Touya: we can, you can't!! Heeheeeheeehee *runs off with Li following trying to chop off Touya's head off with his sword*  
  
Yukito: I'm hungry *walks off looking for food*  
  
Everyone but Tomoyo follows (ah good old Tomoyo!!)  
  
Tomoyo: ok stay tuned for chapter 2!!! ^. ^ *walks off too* 


	2. Chapter 2

Star fire: ..' ok...well here's chapter 2!!!  
  
Chapter 2  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own CCS so do not sue....  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -----------------------------------------------------  
  
"DAIDOUJI!!! Get up!!!" Sakura slowly opened her eyes 'this isn't my bed!' then she remembered where she was... Eriol Hiiragizawa was standing over her; as usual he had a black cat on his shoulder that went by the name suppi.  
  
"Huh? Oh ok I'm up Eriol, thanks by the way... that the 5th time this week you've saved my but" Sakura- no Sakounaya- put on her boyish voice.  
  
"Yea what ever just hurry up ok? I can't show up late again, Sakou." Eriol said, calling her by her name that all the other boys called her. 'if only she knew what she has....that coming here was her destiny but that she was suppose to learn to control it...oh never mind stop thinking like that Eriol! she has enough problems already...Sakura doesn't know that you know who she is Eriol, heck she doesn't even know that she is the most powerful being on earth! So stop concerning you self, as long as no trouble arises she should be able to keep her real side, the side that she forgot, hidden. She doesn't have to know that she is the card mistress, she doesn't have to know that-'  
  
"Hey Eriol! You ok??" Sakura stared at her friend with concern, interrupting Eriol's thoughts.  
  
"Yea I'm fine, you ready??"  
  
"Yup!" even as a boy Sakura still managed to be pure sunshine!  
  
Together Sakura and Eriol walked out into the court yard.  
  
"Daidouji!!!! Hiiragizawa!!!! You two are late!!!!!" the training master Yukito barked, Sakura was confused, yukito was never mean....  
  
"Why do you think yukito being so mean?" Sakura leaned over to whisper in Eriol's ear.  
  
"Look over by the fence" Eriol whispered back.  
  
Sakura looked and she saw Master Wei, the prince's personal training master, he had always said yukito was too soft. Sakura guessed that Yukito was doing an act. Then Master Wei spoke up: "Yukito! get the boys ready, because tonight the prince will come and grant one of them the privilege to face him off in a one on one sword match, how you decide who will fight the prince is not of my concern."  
  
"Yes Sir!" Yukito shouted.  
  
"Oh and Yukito? Your slice of chocolate cake is slipping out." Master Wei left yukito blushing like heck as he re-pocketed his slice of chocolate cake. Sakura silently smiled to her self, Yukito was always hungry.  
  
"Alright everyone, I'm sorry for shouting at you but lets get to work, we still have to decide who will fight against the prince." master Yukito turned and smiled kindly at them. This made Sakura blush because she secretly had a crush on Yukito.  
  
"how about we draw names out of a hat?" a voice came from behind them, they turned to see Lady Ruby, Eriol's mother sitting on a fence by the gate, with the same girl from 4 years ago that was with the prince, Sakura quickly lowered her gaze.  
  
Eriol sweat drops..." mother!!! What are you doing here?!?!"  
  
Lady Nakaru hopes off the fence and walks over to Eriol and kisses his cheek, "I came to see my baby boy fight against the prince! If we do draw names out of a hat we can use our magic!!!" Lady ruby smiled a closed eye smile. Everyone sweatdropped because they all knew that the Hiiragizawa family had very powerful magic.  
  
"That's stupid! I say we arrange a competition that you each fight against each other, winner moves to next round and fight another winner and so on." The girl- meilin- spoke.  
  
"COOL!!!!!!!!" Takashi Yamazaki yelled.  
  
"Sounds good." Eriol liked this idea much better then his mother's  
  
"Sure" Sakura/Sakou said.  
  
All the others agreed too, and Yukito drawled their partners for the first round.  
  
"Takashi and....Haruchi" the pair went off.  
  
"Konao and....Ikari" the second pair went off.  
  
"Eriol and...." at this point Eriol is chanting loud enough for Sakura to hear,  
  
"Not Sakou, not Sakou, not Sakou, not Sakou, not Sakou..."  
  
Sakura fakes a hurt face " you don't like me anymore Eriol?"  
  
"No it's... because....you're the best swords man in the class and I'm the worst!!!"  
  
At this point their conversation was interrupted when Yukito announced, "Sakou!"  
  
Nomison laughed at Eriol "ha ha I was seriously worried that I would get Sakou but now I have nothing to worry about...you however have tons!!!!!!!!!!!! Heehee" makes evil face....  
  
Eriol turns slowly towards Sakura who is smiling a evil smile...  
  
"Common Eriol! Let's go have some FUN!!!" Sakura's evil smile gets even MORE evil and she starts dragging him away...  
  
"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh some one help meeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!!!!!!!! Noooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo" Eriol screamed at the top of his lungs. (a/n: Sakura's soooooooo evil}: [heehee)  
  
~ Later ~  
  
"Common Sakou!!! can't I just forfeit?!?!" Eriol wined...  
  
"No way!!!" Sakura smiles her evil smile again and knocks the sword out of Eriol's hands,  
  
"Oooooooooooooooook....that was easy...ERIOL!!!!!!!!!!! YOU DIDN'T'T TRY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Sakura yelled.  
  
"Heehee..Wellllll....you win bye" Eriol runs away as fast as he can.  
  
~ Later ~  
  
Sakura kicks the sword out of nomison's hand and points her sword at his chest.  
  
"OK OK! You win! You win Sakou!!!" Nomison said.  
  
Yukito came walking up to her, "good job Sakou, guess what? That means you're the one thats gonna fight the prince... your dead...heehee... I'm kidding Sakou. If anyone has a chance against prince Li it's you. Now where's that chicken I saw earlier?" Yukito walks away, preoccupied...  
  
Then reality hit Sakura ' SHIT! That means no mater what he's gonna see my eyes, he's goanna recognize me! I know it! I mean how many girls have green eyes? I'm dead! What would Touya say??? Urg!!!! How do I get my self INTO these things?!?!?!?!'  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------  
  
Star fire: soooooooo???  
  
Kero: YOU LEFT ME OUT AGAIN!!!!!!!!!!! WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA :'(  
  
Star fire: sorry but hey your the guy that help Sakura become the most powerful being on earth!!!  
  
Kero: oh right... *blush*  
  
Li: finally I'm in the fic!!!  
  
Meilin: I have such great ideas!!!!!!! :D  
  
Everyone sweat drops.....  
  
Tomoyo: ohohoh!!! Can I do the disclaimer and closing?????  
  
Star fire: but...  
  
Tomoyo: well that it for now folks, send your comments and suggestions to sweet_angel374@hotmail.com! Disclaimer: star fire does not own CCS, clamp does!!! :D  
  
Star fire: did I say we could leave???  
  
Yukito: no but you STILL own us that dinner!!! :D  
  
Star fire *thinking* drat! I was hoping he'd forget!!!  
  
Everyone but star fire: YA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Star fire: oooooooooooooh boy something tells me I'm gonna be one poor girl verrrrrrrrrrrry soon.....  
  
Tomoyo: well that's all! Star fire owns us a dinner so bye!!!!!!!!  
  
Everyone except for star fire leaves  
  
Star fire: how do I get my self in to these things?!!? *follows slowly* 


	3. Chapter 3

star fire: I STILL don't get why we have to have these discussions BEFORE the fan fic!!! (other then the fact that Meilin will chop off my head if I don't agree.....)  
  
kero: TO MAKE SURE I'M IN THIS CHAPTER!!!!!!!!!!!!!! WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA (big puppy dog eyes)  
  
star fire: sorry, here have some pudding.  
  
kero: yum!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Sakura: star fire!! the diet!!!  
  
star fire: oops.....  
  
Li: I better be in this chapter too or ILL be the one to chop off Your head...  
  
star fire: I cannnnnnnnnnnn make u ugly!!!  
  
Li: urg!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
star fire: ok on with the fic!!!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own CCS, CLAMP does so do not sue... (ha take that Tomoyo!)  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -------------  
  
Sakura lies awake on the bed...' how the heck do I get my self into these things??? now the prince will see me!!! green eyes are not easy to forget, and on top of that it's even harder to forget the one peasant girl who yelled at him!!! urg!!!!!!! ill be sent to prison!!!!! urgggggggggggg' Sakura slowly fell asleep.  
  
~ in the morning ~  
  
"SAKOU!!!!!!!!!!!!! you'd think at least TODAY you'd be up!!!! You're fighting the prince!!! urg!!!!" Eriol exclaimed as he shook Sakura  
  
"just a minute oni-chan...." Sakura mumbled...  
  
"I AM NOT YOUR BROTHER!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Eriol shouted in her ear  
  
that woke Sakura up, "huh? oh hey Eriol...wut'ca yelling for???" Sakura asked.  
  
Eriol sweat dropped "YOU DONT REMEBER?!?! UR SUPPOSE TO SOWRD FIGHT THE PRINCE AND WE'RE LATE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
"OH MY GOSH!!! SHIT!!!!" Sakura hurried and got her sword and got dressed and ran out the door.  
  
~ later at the ring where Sakura Li fight:  
  
Sakura comes running in "puff puff... sorry puff... Yukito.....puff... I .puff... slept in...puff"  
  
"it's quite alright Sakou, now go ahead and enter the ring, the prince is waiting." Yukito told her.  
  
Sakura started towards the ring...then she remembered ' SHIT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! DAMN IT!!!! THE PRINCE!!!! SHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHIT!!!!' she forced her self to walk into the ring where the prince was waiting.  
  
"your majesty, I am sorry for the delay." Sakura bowed low to first the prince then the little stuffed animal flying by the prince's right shoulder. the stuffed bear was a guardian for the most powerful being on earth, the Card mistress. and he was staying in the royal palace while he continued to search for his master. the little bear obviously hated the price and the prince hated him too, but he must be present for he was a guest in the palace.  
  
"Pathetic, are all of your classmates like this too? then how the heck do you expect to defeat a true warrior? by bowing to them?!" Sakura jerked at the coldness in his voice and she felt the old anger build up inside her, she lifted her head to glare at him, "perhaps you majesty should comment on how our skills, AFTER you majesty has seen my skills with a sword?" 'the eyes! the emerald eyes! and that bitter note in her voice.... and that defiance...no way... it can't be... even that girl should know better! but that fierceness in those beautiful emerald eyes...' Surprise took over Li's face for a moment....only years of hard training kept him from shouting out....it was that girl.....  
  
~*~ flash back ~*~  
  
I sighed and sweat dropped "MEILIN!!!! I can defend my self!!!" I turned to the girl, "pathetic, that's what they all are"  
  
Then Onee-chan came riding up, in black boy clothing, on top of her black stallion, star shadow, To other people she was probably only recognizable as a girl because of her long hair, that she wore tied back in a pony tail. "Li! Meilin! Be nice to the nice people!!" she said faking a frown.  
  
But then Father noticed her, "Le Feng!! What are you doing here?! And dressed like that! As princess of the royal family you should know better!"  
  
Then father and Onee-chan got into a big argument that somehow turned in to an argument about Onee-chan's fiancé, of coarse she was engaged against her will and the prince was hopelessly in love with her, who wouldn't be? With her golden red brown hair and figure she was by far the most beautiful girl in the kingdom, even in boy trousers. But if Onee-chan had her way she would never get married. Then father got angry at this public display and ordered the guards to seize her, of coarse he should have known better because star shadow was the fastest horse in the land, having been brought up in the wild, and would let no one but Onee-chan ride her.  
  
Then meilin spoke. She's my fiancée whom I was engaged to. Our situation was much like Onee-chan's, only I didn't hate meilin. But Meilin loved me as a husband and I loved her as a sister. "Humph she's no better than a commoner"  
  
that angered me, Onee-chan was way better than any commoner, she treated me like a normal kid unlike my other 4 sisters. "hey! don't talk about Onee- chan like that! She's way better than any commoner!"  
  
"Then why does she dress like one and fight her own guards and soldiers?!" Meilin complained pouting "and have we decided what to do about her?!" she asked gesturing towards Sakura, probably because she didn't like arguing with me, besides she knew I loved Onee-chan more than anyone else.  
  
"Ya, who DO you think you are?" I asked returning my attention to the girl.  
  
the way we spoke obviously angered the girl enough that she jumped up and yelled " I think I'm only person in the country who would say this...I DON'T worship you!!! in fact the ONLY reason I'm here is because Touya couldn't come if I didn't, and the reason I so called "throwed" my self in front of you was because I tripped!!! and I WANT you two to stop talking about me as if I wasn't here!!!"  
  
everyone went silent at that and we all stared at her with open mouthed shock...then... I got off my horse and slapped her, hard. for some reason her defiance angered me, and a boy from the side who had been watching all this in silence now leaped forward, "hey! keep your paws off my sis!!!" then he turned to the girl and asked, "you ok Sakura?" Sakura, so that was her name. It looked like things were gonna get messy but then father spoke, "the boy's got spirit. because of this, this boy will get an honorable place in the palace, well boy? get on!" a beautiful brown horse was lead to the boy and he looked at the girl "take care of father Kaiju!" the boy smirked.  
  
"Sakura is NOT a KAIJU!!!!!" Sakura lifted her foot about to stamp it onto the boy's but then she seemed to change her mind because she leapt up and hugged him, they exchanged a whisper conversation and the boy got on his horse and left.  
  
~*~ end flash back ~*~  
  
Sakura saw the prince's eyes widen in surprise 'DAMN IT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Good job Sakura! its all over now, you'll be thrown in prison for life!!!!!!!!!!!' Sakura squeezed her eyes shut and waited for the prince to announce that she was a peasant girl.  
  
"well? are you just gonna stand there or are we going to fight?" Li smirked. Sakura's eyes popped open. 'he doesn't recognize me!!!!!!!! yay!!!!!! I m safe!!!!!!'  
  
"as you wish your majesty" She replied and drawled her sword.  
  
They both bowed to each other and started. The only sound that could heard was the sound of metal blades clashing together. then with a swipe and a quick twist Sakura's sword went flying, but as the rules state a fight isn't over until someone admits defeat. So Sakura quickly turned and ran the other way Li followed, "coward you run?!" he yelled.  
  
Sakura paid no attention she rushed towards the fence and jumped on top of it, as The prince got closer she jumped off and did a somersault in the air and landed behind him. Li whipped around and Sakura kicked the blade out of his hands and caught it, Li then ran toward Sakura's sword and grabbed it. he spun around and pointed his sword at Sakura and a blade was pointed at him at the same time. They stood there swords pointed at each other then master Wei shouted in amazement "TIE!!!!!" both of them removed their swords and exchanged to get their own swords back.  
  
As Li walked past her he whispered, "go to the third window on the north side of the castle wall at midnight" he left Sakura looking extremely puzzled.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ----  
  
star fire: sorry it's so short....  
  
Kero: great! I finally get in the fic and all I do is hover at the Chinese Gaki's shoulder for a few seconds?!?!?!?!  
  
star fire: sorry...here have some pudding....  
  
Sakura: DASH CARD!!! RETRIVE THE PUDDING AND BRING IT TO ME!!!  
  
dash retrieves the pudding and gives it to Sakura returning to its card form.  
  
kero: my pudding!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!  
  
Sakura: sorry kero but it's for your own good.  
  
star fire: awwwwwwwwwww...............but he looks soooooooo cute!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! just this once????  
  
Li: I'm guessing kero's your favorite??  
  
star fire: YUP!!! ^.^  
  
Li: I thought I was your favorite :(  
  
star fire: well you're my favorite human.  
  
Yukito: I thought I was!!!!  
  
star fire: well...you're not exactly human....... ..'  
  
Star fire: for once we have a normal closing. c ya all!!! 


	4. Chapter 4

Star fire sighs: let's make this discussion short ok?!  
  
Kero: I only have one thing to say...well two...  
  
Everyone waits....  
  
Li: well????????  
  
Kero: oh me? Well? OH! Well.. 1. GIMMIE BACK MY PUDDING!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 2. I BETTER BE IN THIS CHAPTER!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Everyone else: .'  
  
Star fire: discussion over!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own CCS (since Tomoyo's just gonna erase it anyways I won't put CLAMP does) so do not sue.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------------------  
  
Sakura stood under the 3rd window on the north wall, 'this better not be what I think it is.' a head pocked out of the window and a rope was dropped. Sakura easily climbed the wall like she did at Tomoyo's house. But when she landed she almost fell until strong arms caught her. A lamp was lit and Sakura could see prince li's handsome face, ' damn it Sakura stop thinking like that!!!!!!!!!!!!'  
  
'She's so beautiful...ARG!!!!!!! WHATS WRONG WITH ME?!?!?!?!?' Li was confused, but he said in his best welcome voice "Welcome Sakura."  
  
'Oh god...its all over ill be thrown in jail and I'll never see the light again....' Sakura was terrified..."well....w what are yo- you wa-waiting f- for? Call the gu-guards already!" Sakura managed to stammer.  
  
"No, I won't reveal you true identity if you do 3 things for me." Li said.  
  
"Wh-what things?" Sakura was less afraid now, she could do it, and she WOULD do it.  
  
"First, answer some of my questions,"  
  
"Ok"  
  
"Why are you here?" Li asked  
  
"Touya's here. I haven't seen him in 4 years and I miss him very much. "Sakura smiled at the thought of Touya.  
  
'She... she's already got someone else.... DAMN IT LI!!!!!!!!!! WHAT DO YOU CARE?!?!?!?' but even then Li asked, "um...who is Touya?"  
  
"Touya's my big bro, he's the best!!!!!!!!!!" Sakura grinned,  
  
'Thank god....he's not her boyfriend...DAMN IT DAMN IT DAMN IT!!! STOP THINKING OF HER!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!' "Ahem...yes well...if you're not a boy or a noble then how can you keep your identity secret? Master Yukito sends comments on a student's work to their parents all the time..."  
  
'SHIT!!!!! HE ISNT SUPPOSES TO ASK THAT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!' "Um...well...I.....um......." Sakura thought fast,  
  
"Well?" Li asked again  
  
"I'm sorry, I can't. if I mess up..I'm really sorry.." Sakura looked down sadly..' Now it's really over.'  
  
"Fine, then tell me this. How can a girl archive where a boy can't?!" Li was talking about today's match, Sakura knew that.  
  
'There he goes with the whole I'm better than you thing' "I don't know I just did," Sakura glared at Li "I'm sorry if I didn't answer your question you majesty"  
  
'Majesty? She's just like the others. Well at least I can change that.' Li smiled to him self. "Second call me something other than majesty."  
  
'Huh? Why's he being so nice? Heck, make the best of the situation Sakura.' She thought, "alright.sir"  
  
Li smirked, "third."  
  
"Xiao Lang! Get that rope down here I only have a minute!" came a loud whisper from below.  
  
Li sweat dropped. And threw down the rope he had thrown for Sakura just a little while before.  
  
Li Feng climbed the wall faster then Sakura had and some how managed to coil the rope as she was climbing, "thanks kiddo" Li Feng said ruffling Li's already messy brown hair, the she turned and saw Sakura, "who? Oh am I interrupting something? You wanted to show this girl something? Like the bed?" Li Feng asked jokingly while her little brother turned at least 20 different shads of red.  
  
"Birrrrrrrdy!!! I got you in the castle, now get out of my room!!! Li exclaimed.  
  
"No way! My room's problem crawling with soldiers by now!" Li Feng looked at Sakura "I didn't know you were so into girls Li..what would MEILIN say?" she grinned a crooked smile.  
  
"WHAT?!" Sakura was shocked 'is that what the third thing is?!'  
  
"Arg!!! Get out!!!!! Leave with your disgusting ideas!!!!" Li started to push her.  
  
"AI YAH!!! Wolf on the loose!! Help me, oh help me, someone save me!!!!" Li Feng acted like she was going to faint.  
  
"Huh?" Sakura didn't get it.  
  
"Oh that's what Xiao Lang's name means, little wolf, mine means phoenix by the way." Li Feng said grinning.  
  
"Get out get out get out!!!" Li hated this powerless feeling, 'that's how it always is, what Birdy wants, is what Birdy gets. Either willingly from the king and queen or she has to force it out of them, actually it was quite scary because Feng's power exceeded even their parent's'  
  
Feng stuck out her tong at him.  
  
"And stop eavesdropping on my thoughts.  
  
"What Birdy wants, is what Birdy gets." Feng mimicked  
  
Sakura watched all this with interest. Li Feng obviously could read minds.  
  
Feng turned towards Sakura, "darn right I can! And please, call me Birdy."  
  
'Crap! How'd she find out?! Birdy's secret has to be kept.' Li thought desperately then he had an idea, "Birdy. Leave. Now." He declared.  
  
Birdy heard the seriousness in her little bro's voice and left.  
  
Li turned to Sakura, "The third thing is you may not tell a single soul about Birdy's ability, they all know about her magical abilities but they don't know that she can read minds."  
  
'Phew.' Sakura let out a sigh of relief, "sure thing can I leave now?"  
  
'What is with me?!?!' Li ordered him self to let it go, "leave" was all he said.  
  
'But I don't want to.STOP!!!!!! YOU WANT TO LEAVE TO PUT IT ALL BEHIND YOU!!!! SAKURA!!!!!!!!!!!!' Sakura smiled "bye."  
  
"Bye"  
  
That night Sakura lay awake thinking bout Li and what his lips would feel like, she didn't fight it anymore. She loved him. ---------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Star fire is being attacked by Kero  
  
Kero: you left me out you left me out you left me out!!!!  
  
Star fire: *looks at Sakura* here have some pudding.  
  
Sakura: HEY!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Kero: yuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuum..  
  
Li: here we go again..  
  
Sakura: the diet!!!!!!  
  
Kero: run away!!!  
  
Star fire: let him eat or I shall make Li fall madly in love with.MEILIN!!!  
  
Meilin: YAY!!!  
  
Li: gross!!!!  
  
Sakura: *pout*  
  
Meilin: *strangling Li* and what's that suppose to mean LI?!?!?!?!  
  
Star fire: that you're ugly and he hates you?  
  
Meilin: DIEEEEEEEE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! (Runs off chasing Star fire)  
  
Li: this discussion was boring!!!!!!!!  
  
Sakura: tell me about it!  
  
Tomoyo: well It IS really late and touya and yukito and eriol, and ruby, and yue, and suppi couldn't make it..anyways. that all for now thanks for reading and please remember send your comments and suggestions to sweet_angel374@hotmail.com! Disclaimer: star fire does not own CCS, clamp does!!! ^.^ oh and if your wondering how Birdie got in to the story she's Li Feng only Birdie is her nickname.  
  
Everyone leaves and later star fire runs back, still screaming. Meilin still chasing her. 


	5. Chapter 5

Star Fire: Due to some requests from people I won't have conversations with the characters anymore.=P but there WILL be author notes!!! Muhahahahaha!!! =P  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Card captors so do not sue. --------------------------------------------------  
  
"DAIJOUJ!!!! GET UP!!!!!!! YOUR GONNA MAKE ME LATE AGAIN!!!!!!!!!"  
  
Sakura opened her eyes, "oh hi eriol..what time is it?"  
  
Eriol sighed, "Well let's see the others left half an hour ago so that's.."  
  
"HOEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE?!?!?!?!?!?!?!? ERIOL!!! WHY DIDN'T YOU WAKE ME UP?!?!?!?!?!?!" Sakura jumped out of bed.  
  
"I tried you kept on saying 'don't tell them, don't tell them' for some weird reason" eriol said sweat dropping at the sight of Sakura bouncing around on one foot trying to get her sock on and brush her teeth at the same time.  
  
"CRRRRRRRRRRAAAAAAAAAP!!!! THIS IS SOOOOOOOOOOOOO SCREEEEWY!!!!" AI YAH!!!!" Sakura shouted the Chinese expression she had heard Feng use last night; she thought it was pretty cool.  
  
Eriol however thought other wise, "Sakou where did you learn Chinese? Or rather how did you get in to Princess Li Feng's bed room?"  
  
'CRAAAAAAAAP good going Sakura!' Sakura grimaced inwardly, "what? I have no clue what you're talking about Eriol!" she said eating a bun and struggling with her other sock.  
  
"Don't play games Sakou! Princess Li is the only Chinese person in the palace that uses that term." Eriol said looking at Sakura seriously, 'more over she's the only person in the palace other than me that knows she's the card mistress, and none of my spells will work on her! She could be dangerous..'  
  
"Chill out eriol! What would I be doing in the princess's room?" Sakura asked tying her shoe. 'Besides I wasn't IN her room, I was in prince Li's room." Sakura felt her cheeks go warm at the thought of Li, 'you might love him but what's it to him? There are thousands way prettier girls than you who would KILL to be with him, so just do him a favor and back off!' Sakura scolded her self. "Common! Aren't we already half an hour late?!" she asked grabbing another bun off the counter and running out the door.  
  
"What have I done to deserve this?" eriol looked up at the ceiling.  
  
~ Later when they arrive ~  
  
"Sorry I'm late."Sakura said dragging in a dead (not really) Eriol. Then she got a good look at the people and she gasped. Everyone was grinning like idiots except for the prince, Master Wei, the king and meilin. Birdy was grinning too but she didn't look stupid. 'Oh my god.he told..' Was all Sakura could think of.  
  
Then Master Wei spoke, "Sakou Daidouji, you have proved you self worthy and wise, you-"  
  
"Cut the speech Wei and get to the part where he starts grinning like an idiot too." Birdy interrupted.  
  
Master Wei sighed, "We are allowing you to join the royal family's training classes. You shall be given a room next to the prince's."  
  
Sakura dropped Eriol.  
  
Eriol got up and dusted himself off, "Sakou! Why'd you drop me! This is good news! You only drop people when its bad news!" he made a face.  
  
"Are- are you sure? I- thank you." she said bowing "I shall go and pack my things." she turned and started to leave,  
  
"Hey chill out, we got everything set up for ya!" Birdy smiled, while her 4 sisters scowled at her improper use of language. Them she did some thing that REALLY annoyed them, she jumped off her chair and walked over to Sakura to take her hand, "common me and Xiao Lang will show you around, WONT we Xiao Lang?" she asked glaring at her little bro.  
  
"Whatever" he said jamming his hands into his pockets and following slowly.  
  
"LI! Is that any way to greet our new friend?!?!" Birdy asked Li with fake shock in her voice.  
  
'He doesn't care.oh well! You already agreed to drop it!' Sakura thought.  
  
Birdy sighed, 'Li is SUCH a idiot!!! He can't even admit that he loves her!!! Baka!'  
  
Eriol ran towards them, "PRINCESS! PRINCESS LI I NEED TO TALK TO YOU!" he panted.  
  
Li Feng turned and gazed at him through those carefree brown eyes, "yes Eriol?"  
  
'Oh my god, she's so beautiful..how can someone that beautiful be dangerous? ARG! ERIOL! Your duty is to protect the card mistress not to obsess over the one person that could hurt her!!!' (A/n: of coarse eriol doesn't know that Li Feng can read minds..)Eriol forced himself to look into those beautiful brown eyes with out melting. "Don't tell her." Was all he said before running off again?  
  
"Weirdo..." Li Feng said scratching her head.  
  
"HEY! That's not nice!!!! Eriol's my friend!!" Sakura made a face.  
  
Feng stuck out her tong "well here we are!" she opened the door and Sakura gasped.  
  
There was a canopy bed and a walk in closet but what caught Sakura's attention the most was the wall of swords, "whose-whose are those?" she asked.  
  
"Eh..this was Xiao Lang's old room, now he uses it as a storage room for all his childhood swords.he finally figured out how to work his magic and now his sword is that pendant around his neck."  
  
"Oh..." Sakura blushed furiously. 'Not only am I going to be sleeping in the room beside him..I've got his old room!!! DROP IT SAKURA!!!!'  
  
---------------------------------------------------------  
  
Star fire: by the way I fixed the problem with chapter 5 (for those people who just got here chapter 5's story won't show up, thanks to Syaoyue for bring this up... I NEED to start editing my story after I upload them =P) 


	6. Chapter 6

Star fire: ok.I figured out the problem with chapter 5.and I fixed it, smart huh? =P. Sorry this Chapter is a little late but I've had writers block.Oh and some one asked if it was gonna be E+T.Yes I also think they make a cute couple! =P  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own CCS..CLAMP does so do not sue. ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -----  
  
"WAKE UP!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! GEEZE!!!!!!!!!"  
  
Sakura opened her eyes to see 'HEY! WHERE'S ERIOL?!? And who- oh.' Prince Li was standing over her glaring at her.  
  
"This is the first time I'm going to be late!!! But Birdy wouldn't let me go in unless it was with you so hurry up already!!!!"  
  
"Ok.." Sakura didn't make a move to get up.  
  
"WELL?!?!?" Li growled.  
  
"Um.." Sakura was wearing noting but a skimpy little t-shirt under the blankets.  
  
"Um what?! Get out!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Li Yelled.  
  
"Err.I'm not wearing much..heh." Sakura blushed.  
  
"oh." Li blushed a dark shade of red.  
  
"So, if you turn around.."  
  
"Huh? Oh ok!" Li was all too eager to turn around. Once he did Sakura got out and went behind one of those screen things. (A/n: I have absolutely no clue what that thing is called so if you do send me an e-mail. And if you don't know what I'm talking about its one of those things that's like a screen that people change behind.I talk too much .)  
  
"Kay, all done!" Sakura came out cheerful and happy.  
  
"Ya whatever, just hurry it up ok?!" and with that Li stomped out the door with Sakura trailing after.  
  
They walked in silence for a while then Sakura spoke, "so.Birdy told me your birthday was coming up?"  
  
Li glanced over, "ya? So?" he asked shortly, 'She told her?!?!?! Why can't I decide whether that's good or bad???? I WANT Sakura to come but I DON'T want Sakura to come..arg!!! This is so confusing!!!!'  
  
"Well, are you having a birthday party?" Sakura asked smiling that cheerful smile.  
  
"Not me, Birdy insists on giving me one." Li was surprised, 'did she WANT to come?' But he didn't have a chance to find out because just then a burst of angry power came from the training room; Li looked over to Sakura to see if she had felt it and by the look of her pale face. They exchanged a look.  
  
"Wha- what was that?" Sakura asked.  
  
"Judging by the amount displayed so easily.Birdy." They looked at each other and at the same time took off towards the training room. Once they got there, their mouths dropped open. The training room was a mess! Equipment covered the walls and didn't fall. The king, the other four princesses and master Wei were all against the wall and in the center of the room stood Birdy, her eyes had changed, they were a gold color and her hair was a fiery red, the two-piece black training uniform was surrounded by flames as was the rest of her body.  
  
"WHAT WILL IT TAKE TO GET THE POINT ACROSS TO YOU?! I REFUSE TO MARRY HIM!!!" Birdy's voice echoed in the room.  
  
"BIRDY!!! STOP!! REMEBERED WHAT HAPPEND LAST TIME?!" Sakura looked in shock at Li who was trying to get to his sister through the fire (a/n: did I mention there was a circle of fire around Birdy?)  
  
Birdy stopped and looked at her brother, the fire disappeared and the equipment fell from the walls, her hair and eyes returned to their normal color. Birdy sunk to her knees, and when she looked up there were tears in her eyes. "Of course I remember kiddo." She smiled a sad smile and walked away.  
  
Sakura's mind was going hundreds of miles per hour, 'What happened last time? What I don't get it but something is wrong! I know it! When I felt that blast of energy mom's necklace reacted and I wanted, what were those words?' "Oh key that hides the power of the stars, by covenant reveal thy true form to me! This, Sakura commands! RELEASE!" Sakura had unknowingly said that words out loud and her mother's necklace started to glow, everyone stared as the pendent glowed and slowly transformed into a baton with a star in the middle, encircled by a pink circle with a pair of small white wings on both sides of the circle. On the other side of the palace Kero sat up, his ears twitched and his eyes widened at the sense of his master's magic. All he remembered was that a boy with dark blue eyes telling them all their memories of this journey will have to be erased along with the worlds, a kind girl with green eyes crying and begging the boy telling him that she and Syaoran had just found each other and that she didn't want to forget him or the other boy. The boy with dark blue eyes had tears in his eyes but he told her that all of them will meet again because a card captor's job will never end. Then he waved his wand and the last thing kero could remember was the girl hugging him and promising to find him again and then everything was black. The feel of his master's powers excited him and he took off.  
  
----------------------------------------  
  
Star fire: CLIFFHANGER!!!! Muhahahahaha!!! =P Who knows what will happen next? I do!! =P I feel so evil.k people next chapters gonna take a while cus.I'm lazy!!! ¤. ¤ =P also because my computer crashed and I'm typing this on a friends computer =P 


	7. Chapter 7

"Huh? How can YOU be the card mistress?! You're a boy!!!" Li's four sisters exclaimed.  
  
"Um.well.I don't know?" Sakura asked.  
  
"No way! You can't be!!" Li stared at the girl, 'could Sakura be the card mistress?!'  
  
~ Meanwhile ~  
  
Kero flew down the hall as fast as his wings could carry him, all he could think about was the fact that they had found her.at last! He was so busy flying he didn't notice the girl standing in front of him. WHAM!  
  
"Ow..Kero! What are you doing? I've NEVER seen you fly so fast!" Birdy exclaimed.  
  
"Birdy for pity's sake take down the barrier already!! The card mistress is here!!!" Kero yelled for Birdy to take down her magical barrier because she must always have one at all times or people on the other side of the world could probably since her magic.  
  
"Flame of phoenix, unleash the power." Birdy chanted and a blast of wind flew from her and her eyes widened in surprise, "but the only girls in the training room are my sisters- oh my god! One of them better not be her or.or." (A/n: Birdy's magic chant is short.no?)  
  
Kero however was cringing at the burst of power, "could you tune it down a bit?! My head is THROBBING!!" Kero exclaimed.  
  
"Oops sorry." Birdy started to glow a faint red glow and as quickly as the glow had begun it disappeared. "Well we're never gonna find out who that is if we don't go look." And with that Birdy and Kero took off down the hall.  
  
~ training room ~  
  
Everyone cringed at the sudden burst of power, it was Birdy but the power was gentler as if she only wanted to see something.  
  
Just then Birdy and Kero burst into the room and Kero's jaw dropped. Literally. Then kero turned to Birdy and said, "I TOLD YOU SO!"  
  
"Say Wha?" Li was really confused.  
  
"I told Birdy before to drop her shield and resume her phoenix form. I told her that maybe, just maybe the bust of phoenix power might override the spell that boy cast and give the card mistress back her powers and I was righ-"  
  
"Yes I know you were right kero, that's why I didn't want to do it." Birdy sighed.  
  
"WHAT?!" Kero exclaimed.  
  
"I didn't wanna do it because I already knew who the card mistress was, and she seemed to be living a happy life," Birdy sighed" I knew if we overrode the spell that Eriol cast then a evil would come."  
  
"Wait a sec! Eriol?! As in Eriol Hiiragizawa?! What does HE have to do with anything?!" Sakura asked, 'Had Eriol been lying?'  
  
"I'll answer that," came a voice and everyone looked to over by the door to see Eriol standing there. Kero growled to see the boy from his memory, "I was the one who erased your memory of being a card captor. I'm sorry Sakura but I knew that if I had allowed you to keep you memory soon a foe even greater then you will arise and you would need help, that were Birdy comes in." Eriol turned to Birdy, "I'm sorry but you aren't really the daughter of the king and queen, you are in fact a descendent of the great dragon and phoenix themselves. Your mother and father had left you in a cave to be found and raised like a princesses hoping that maybe inside the castle your powers won't arise. Because with great power comes great responsibility my dear Birdy. The king and queen found you when you were twelve and put a forgetfulness spell on you to make you forget and raised you as their own."  
  
"I know." Was all Birdy said while the others gasped.  
  
"WHAT?! But.but." for the first time since he arrived Eriol seemed disturbed.  
  
"Do you really think the power of the phoenix can be beaten by a mere spell? Even at twelve?" Birdy asked.  
  
"I.I." Eriol was at lost for words.  
  
Birdy smiled, "guess you did. Well now that the card mistress is back I guess the evil will come too." She sighed. "But let's not worry about that. Kay? Now lets just all go back to our rooms and think about stuff, I bet we all have a lot on our minds."  
  
~Later at night~  
  
A hooded figure ran through the street. The figure stopped at a bar and walked inside, then the figure walked up to the bartender and they exchanged a conversation that ended with the figure dropping a sack of gold in the bartender's hand. The figure walked out and started running through the streets again. The figure stopped once again at an old abandoned house, the figure walked into the house and down to the basement where it was dark and gloomy, the figure pushed a rock in the wall and a door opened. The figure entered the door to find a dimly lit room, a woman dressed in black sat on a throne stroking a black panther, she spoke, "possessor, tell me how is the plan coming along?"  
  
The figure kneeled and said, "The plan is coming along very well your majesty, it was a brilliant idea to possess a person they all trusted and now I know who the card mistress is."  
  
"Good possessor, I will see to it you are properly rewarded." The figure spoke.  
  
"Thank you my queen." The possessor looked up and a glint of golden brown eyes was caught.  
  
"You may leave now possessor." The woman spoke.  
  
The possessor bowed and left, then the woman spoke again, "soon the entire country shall be under my control and I shall be QUEEN!!" she laughed a manically laugh.  
  
~mean while~  
  
The figure rand back to the place and slipped past the guards and into a room that had a collection of swords similar to Li's. Then the figure removed their hood and Birdy face was reviled, but she had a sinister look to her then she shut her eyes and when she reopened them she looked like the normal Birdy again.  
  
----------------------------------------------------------  
  
Star fire: oooooooooooooh it's FINALLY up!!! Yay!!! Anyways in this chapter you basically learn more about Birdy, stupid I know but you already know most of the other people's parts (or sort of guessed) and you don't know any thing about Birdy. *yawn* its 10:35 pm I really need to get some sleep =P oh ya and I replaced the author's note with this chapter as you can see. That was useless information. 


	8. Chapter 8

"WAKE UP!!!!" Sakura yelled at Li.  
  
"Say Wha? YOU'RE telling ME to wake up?!" Li asked her rubbing his eyes.  
  
"YES!!! Now WAKE UP!!! Zombies are attacking the Castle from the inside!!!!!" Sakura yelled.  
  
"WHAT?! Well that changes things!!!" Li quickly got dressed and pressed the pendent around his neck and transformed it.  
  
"Follow me! Hurry!" Sakura took off with Li after her. They arrived at a double door and Sakura told Li, "they're behind this door I can't go in with you because Kero told me to protect my self, I'm sorry!" She took off leaving Li to stare at the doors. He gripped the handle and pulled open the doors to revile complete darkness with a sight he stepped into the darkness and -BOOM the lights came on and Li was half blinded by the sight of all his sisters and a bunch of people who shouted "SURPRISE!!!" The doors clicked behind Li and he whirled around to see Sakura standing there in a pink dress that had a layer of transparent white cloth covering it, the dress fit her figure perfectly. Li walked over to Sakura and she winced preparing herself for the blow instead Li lifted Sakura's chin so she would look at him and said softly so only she could hear,  
  
"Thank you." Li smiled a rare smile.  
  
"You know, you have a really nice smile, you really should smile more." Sakura smiled sweetly.  
  
Li blushed, 'why am I so embarrassed? I usually never blush! What going on with me?' Birdy watched all this with interest, but someone else was watching too, someone Birdy didn't even know existed in her, and that someone didn't like what he saw, 'if they get together then the power of their love could be awakened! I cannot let that happen.'  
  
"Well, let's get on with the party now! First I'd like to introduce a couple of friends of mine, everybody this is Tomoyo Daidouji, the person who made me this wonderful dress." Tomoyo stood up and bowed, Birdy was wearing a short, red dress that allowed her the flexibility she loved," Sakura Kinomoto, the card mistress," Now it was Sakura's turn to bow, Touya gasped but Kept himself from shouting, "Eriol Hiiragizawa, a trainee for the army and the reincarnation of Clow," Eriol stood up and Tomoyo blushed to see such a handsome boy, "and Touya Wang, adopted prince of the Wang kingdom. He is my NEW fiancé that my father has arranged and I am STILL not happy about it!" Touya stood up, gazing at the girl he loved, and at that moment Sakura gave a cry,  
  
"TOUYA!!!" Sakura leapt in to her brother's waiting arms.  
  
"Yes Kaiju?" Touya asked.  
  
"Sakura is NOT a Kaiju!!!" Sakura stamped her foot on Touya's.  
  
"Owwwwwww!!!" Touya sat down with Sakura on his lap, "Kaiju you sure have gotten fat! Get off!!! You're squishing me!!"  
  
Sakura stuck out her tong.  
  
"Well now that that's settled lets start the party!" music came on and every one danced, Li walked over to Sakura and bowed, "may I have this dance?"  
  
Sakura blushed, "of course." She smiled and they walked over to the dance floor and started dancing then- BOOM (a/n: I use BOOM too much ..) they appeared to be winning until the sky went black and the queen of darkness floated in on her throne,  
  
"Ah, King Li, I'm impressed that you managed to defeat my army of undead. But maybe its time for a greater challenge? Hum?" She asked.  
  
"Greater challenge THIS!!!" Li yelled shooting a blast of magic at the queen of darkness from the window that he and Sakura were looking out of. But then out of nowhere Birdy appeared and blocked the magic.  
  
"BIRDY! WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!" Li shouted.  
  
"Birdy? Who's Birdy? I am the possessor and your sister Birdy is long gone!!!" Birdy's voice had changed to a low and gravelly one and she gave an evil laugh.  
  
"As you can see, my dear King Li your daughter has seen the light, or should I say darkness, and joined us, not willingly but she's not in any place to complain." The queen chuckled.  
  
"Sakura! You have to use your powers! Heal her! Please! My sister is everything to me, PLEASE SAKURA!" Li begged Sakura.  
  
"Sakura's eyes widened in surprise but she smiled took her mother's necklace and chanted, "Oh key that hides the power of the stars, by covenant reveal thy true form to me! This, Sakura commands! RELEASE!"  
  
------------------------  
  
Star fire: I will continue this chapter as soon as I figure out the chant Sakura uses to summon her cards now if YOU knew, you would tell me right? Right. 


	9. authors note

Star fire: bad mood, I had to sleep on the couch last night because some people came over and they were sleeping on my bed. *sigh* also I do not have a chapter for you...because I don't know what to write, if you wanna see this story continued PLZ PLZ PPPPPPPPPPPLZZZZZ gimmie a idea. 


	10. Chapter 9

Star fire: I UPDATED I UPDATED I UPDATED!!!!! *does a silly little dance* any ways thx to ALL the reviewers and an EXPECALLY big thanks to the ppl who gave me ideas; you have them to thank for this chappie!!! Meilin Baby 13, bestwishes, peachblossoms, and blank I tried to combine your ideas together...see what you think!!!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own CCS....but I own Birdy!!!! :D  
  
---------------------------------------------------  
  
"Sakura! You have to use your powers! Heal her! Please! My sister is everything to me, PLEASE SAKURA!" Li begged Sakura.  
  
Sakura's eyes widened in surprise but she smiled took her mother's necklace and chanted, "Oh key that hides the power of the stars, by covenant reveal thy true form to me! This, Sakura commands! RELEASE!" Then Sakura froze, 'I don't have a card strong enough to beat it! The only card strong enough is the light card but it's too powerful! I still can't control it!"  
  
~*~ Flash Back ~*~  
  
"So you mean the light and dark cards are the most powerful?" Sakura asked, she was sitting on her bed looking at the little stuffed animal before her.  
  
Kero stuck one of his 'I know all' posses and said (A/N: HE LOOKS SOOO KAWAII WHEN HE DOES THAT!!!! Well enough about how cute Kero looks..on with the fic!) "Yes Sakura but they are extremely difficult to control, especially the light card, it can only be controlled when you have found the secret."  
  
"Well what's the secret?"  
  
"It's a secret Sakura!! Meaning you're not supposed to know?" kero had a big sweat drop on his head.  
  
~*~ end flash back ~*~  
  
"I- I'm sorry Li...I can't..." Sakura stammered.  
  
Kero flew to Sakura's shoulder and whispered in her ear, "I believe in you."  
  
A hand touched Sakura's shoulder and she turned to find a man with silver hair and white wings, somehow she wasn't scared of him but felt comforted in his presence, he spoke, "I believe in you."  
  
"I believe in you, Sakura." They turned and saw Eriol standing there holding a staff with a sun on the tip.  
  
"I believe in you Kaiju," Sakura looked behind Eriol and saw her brother there, grinning.  
  
"I believe in you honey." Sakura lifted her head to the sky and saw a faint image of her mother there.  
  
~*~ somewhere in the village. ~*~  
  
Fujitaka Kinomoto looked out the window at the black cloud over the palace, he sensed his daughter was in trouble, quietly he whispered, "I believe in you Sakura."  
  
~*~ palace ~*~  
  
Sakura sighed, the presence of all the people she loved comforted her, "LIGHT CARD!!! Release!!" and light came out and headed for Birdy, it entered Birdy and just when it looked like it might work Light was blown back and hit Sakura. Sakura started to fall but was caught by someone, Sakura looked over her shoulder and saw Li, he smiled a gentle smile and whispered, "And I believe in you." Instantly the colors of everyone's aura burst out and shot into the sky and a green and pink rope of aura wrapped around the other colors and all the auras turned into a little dot of light, slowly it entered the light card and WHAM- the light card lit up so brightly that it hurt to look at it.  
  
"LIGHT CARD!!! NOW!!!" Sakura yelled and the light card glided into Birdy and turned really bright, then a black shadow seeped out of her and the light card returned. Birdy sunk to her knees, "where- where am I?" Birdy asked looking around...  
  
---------------------------------  
  
Star fire: short chappie I know.....U but more will come....please review!! (oh and I got my bed back!!!! Yay!!! *grin*) 


	11. Chapter 10

Star fire: I am sooooooooooooooo sorry for the LATE chappie; you see I was in Vancouver for 2 and half weeks with out any access to the computer!!! Oh and as for your question ArtemisHunteress, I explained that Sakura lost her memory near the end of chapter 6 with kero's memory.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own CCS...do not sue.... ----------------------------------------------------------------  
  
"Where- where am I?" Birdy asked confused,  
  
"Good job! You bought your dear sister back...but can you save her?" the queen of darkness asked floating on her throne.  
  
"Wha- what do you mean?!" Li demanded.  
  
The queen just chuckled and flicked a finger, a thousand knifes appeared in the air and headed for Birdy, because Birdy was still confused she didn't hear the whistling of the blades but she did feel the pain as a thousand knifes bore into her. Birdy sunk to he knees and fell to the ground, dead.  
  
Li watched as his sister fall to the ground...a thousand memories flashed before his eyes, Birdy laughing as she bounced him up and down, Birdy stealing a apple from a stall in the market place just to prove she could, then -WHAM the memory caught him unexpectedly,  
  
~*~flash back ~*~  
  
"Just remember, I'll always be with you no matter what." Birdy told Li staring up at the starry sky they were sitting under.  
  
"But won't you die before me?" Li asked  
  
"Not quite, I will die before you, even sooner then later, but I won't quite die." Birdy whispered glancing at him, tucking a stray strand of hair behind her ear and gazed up at the starry sky again.  
  
"Huh?" Li asked confused.  
  
"Never mind lets just say someday you'll meet a special girl, yes Li a girl." Birdy laughed at Li's expression.  
  
~*~ end flash back ~*~  
  
Li gazed at Sakura's tear stained face, 'could SHE be the "special girl" Birdy was talking about?' Li remembered the look on Sakura's face as she pointed his own sword at him, yes she was indeed special butt is she the one? Sakura turned her tear stained face toward Li, she too had been remembering how kind Birdy had been to her.  
  
"LOOK!!!" Kero shouted and they all looked towards Birdy's body, it was glowing bright red as it gradually floated up in to the air, even the queen looked surprised as Birdy's arms grew fiery red feathers and her clothes disappeared to revel a bird's body slowly Birdy's head changed into a phoenix's head. Red and gold tail feathers grew and then with a blinding red flash of fire the transformation was complete, in place of Birdy, princesses of the Li kingdom was a fiery red phoenix. She- it? Opened its golden eyes and glared at the queen. Slowly it circled the battle field, singing a strange song, all of a sudden all the queen's warriors exploded into flame and the phoenix swerved downward to land on Sakura's shoulder.  
  
//hiya\\ said a familiar voice inside everyone's head.  
  
"What the..." Li was incredibly confused, that was Birdy's voice, but Birdy is dead isn't she?  
  
//never mind that, Sakura, there is a way you can defeat the queen\\ Birdy's voice now only sounded in Sakura and Li's heads.  
  
----------------------------------------------  
  
Star fire: again sorry for the late chappie, also im sorry for the cliffhanger too. 


	12. autors note

Star fire: im brain dead AGAIN!!! PLUS, ppl are sleeping at my house...AGAIN, but what's worse.....THEY TOOK OVER MY COMPUTER!!!! WAHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!! Im typing this during dinner, soooooooo hungry but it's the only time I can use my computer, note word MY computer!!!! Anyways I didn't type this to annoy you all with my life..... Although that WOULD be fun....lol joking, no worries. This is to tell you that AS YOU KNOW....schools started...WAAAHHHHHHH!!!!!!! So sad! That means I won't be able to update very often... assuming I get my computer back!!!!! GAHHHHHHHH!!!!!! Ok...I'll just leave to go shout curses in a sound proof room, bye! 


	13. Chapter 11

Star fire: sooooooooooooooo sorry for the late chappie I WOULDA liked to get it out sooner but as you know school work limits the time one the computer... :'( but...I GOT MY COMPUTER BACK!!! LALALALALALALA!!! :P HA! SCREW THE STUPID PPL!!! BWAHAHAHAHAH!!!!! Um....ill just go start the chappie......U  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own CCS so do not sue......  
  
--------------------------  
  
"WHAT?!" Sakura and Li yelled together, "WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL US?!"  
  
//what do you think im doing now\\ Li wasn't surprised that Birdy could sound sarcastic when she wasn't even speaking.  
  
"How?!" Sakura demanded.  
  
//eriol you are an idiot.\\ was all Birdy said, in both Sakura and li's mind AND Eriol's mind.  
  
"Why?!" eriol asked.  
  
//because by erasing their memory you also erased their power.\\  
  
"Say what?" eriol asked, confused.  
  
"Can you guys STOP TALKING ABOUT US AS IF WE WERE NOT HERE?!?!?!?!?!" Sakura and Li yelled.  
  
//technically Sakura was supposed to die on the night with the thunder card, but because Xiao Lang interfered she was saved and the same thing happened over and over with each of them saving each other. Soon a power was created by the both of them, which is why Sakura defeated the void card, she wasn't suppose to but the power that had been inside both of them kicked in and she lasted longer then she should have. And it was activated again when she used to hope card, it shouldn't have had that much power to return Xiao Lang feelings back\\  
  
"What do you mean?" Li asked, 'what feelings?'  
  
//BAKA!!!!!THINK FOR ONCE!!! USE THAT THING IN YOUR HEAD CALLED A BRAIN!!!\\ Birdy yelled at Li making him wince under the glare of the fiery red phoenix perched on Sakura's shoulder.  
  
"Err......." Li said, not getting it.  
  
Birds sighed and sweatdropped (a/n: haha it would be funny to see a phoenix sweat drop...err....shutting up) //never mind....anyways, Sakura, try using all of your cards together.\\  
  
"What?! But I....I don't have that much power!!!" Sakura exclaimed.  
  
//don't worry, we'll help.\\ Birdy reassured her.  
  
Sakura nodded and summoned all of her cards, "please.I need to save us.." She struck the deck with her staff and a bright blast appeared each of the cards released in the order they were captured but when they got half way Sakura's strength died, she fell back wards but Li caught her, "common we can do this," he told her, causing her to smile, "together." Birdy's eyes smiled at the two, opening her mouth she gave a loud bird call and the cards glowed red, all of the other cards were released and together they attacked the queen of darkness.  
  
The cards combined into a bright ball of light and stuck the queen, when the light cleared she was no where to be seen and her minions quickly scattered away.  
  
"WE DID IT!!!" Sakura did a happy dance but then she noticed something, Birdy had taken flight, //time to go, c ya! Li take care of Sakura or I'll have your head for a trophy.\\ the phoenix winked and a red light surrounded her and when the light cleared she was gone, along with the black clouds that had covered the sky, the blood and the dead were also gone.  
  
Sakura looked at the spot where Birdy had been, "Birdy..." a tear rolled down her cheek, Li couldn't believe his eyes, "why...?" he asked, Touya stared, "no way.."  
  
~a week later~  
  
Sakura sat on a cherry tree in the place garden, 'should I tell him.?' She was thinking about Li, should she tell him that she would be leaving with Touya? Then she looked over at the rising sun, was that.? There was a figure coming, it had the body of a female but she wore boy trousers and a t-shirt, it rode on top of a black stallion, its hair was up in a pony tail, the sun made it glint copper occasionally. 'It can't be!!!' but it was true, "HEY SAKURA!!!" Birdy greeted her, dismounting. "BIRDY!!!" Sakura jumped down to give her a hug, the noise they made attracted Li and Touya, "B-Birdy?" Li couldn't believe his eyes, "hey kiddo!" she ruffled his hair, "waddap?"  
  
-------------------------  
  
Star fire: again sorry for the late chapter, schools been hectic lately, stupid SC teacher..( 


	14. Chapter 12

Star fire: ~nuu!!~ I'm so happy!!! For 3 reasons: 1. I finally got my kitty tail and kitty claws on Gaia 2. This chappie has been born and it's up!!!!! 3. I didn't fail!!!!! LOL k ill shut up and get on with the chappie now.~nuu!!~ Plus I shall bring back the discussions because this is my last chappie for this fic.:D  
  
Li: we're back in the torture room again..  
  
Sakura: hoe?  
  
Kero: do I get pudding?!?!  
  
Star fire: awwww.so cute.here have some pudding.  
  
Sakura: HOE?!?! Star fire!!!!  
  
Star fire: heh.. .U  
  
Tomoyo: yay!! We're back and I have a job again!!!  
  
Star fire: ya sure give your self the job..  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own CCS..do not sue..XD  
  
-------------------------------- Li could only stare at his sister in shock, "you.."  
  
Birdy grinned, "What?"  
  
Sakura grinned, "Your back."  
  
Birdy turned around and winked, "I was never gone." She stuck her tong out and walked towards the stable with star shadow behind her.  
  
All three of them stared at her disappearing form, "eh. any one know what she was talking about?" Li asked.  
  
"Nope."  
  
~~~~~~~ Dinner that night was crazy, everyone was fussing over Birdy, they had never realized how important she was. "Okay..hugs I can deal with but NOT KISSES!!!!" Birdy stood up after her aunt tried to kiss her cheek. "I'll be in my room.as usual." With that she left everyone to stare at her again disappearing form.  
  
"Err..is it just me or is she acting a little strange?" Sakura asked.  
  
~~~~~~  
  
Birdy was sitting on the roof when a shape flipped onto the roof. "Birdy." the shape stepped into the light to revile Li, "you haven't been your self lately." He told her.  
  
Birdy sighed and looked over to Li, "well.that because father wont let me have a choice anymore, I have to marry Touya.but he's like a friend to me now and I couldn't hurt him.not to mention he's Sakura's brother and if I hurt him, I hurt Sakura, and if I hurt Sakura, I hurt you." Li walked over and sat down beside her, "but.." He protested, then realized what she was saying, "what do you mean by if I hurt Sakura I hurt you?"  
  
Birdy grinned and ruffled his hair, "you're so oblivious..." She told him, causing Li to become confused, "huh? How?" he asked.  
  
"Meh." Jade shrugged, "common kiddo, we better get back to the palace before dad tears up the palace looking for me." Birdy gave him a wink and disappeared over the side of the roof.  
  
Li blinked and sat down; Sakura scaled the wall and came up, "I thought I would find you here."  
  
-------------------------  
  
Star fire: BWHAHAHAHAHAH~! XD don't ask.I'm weird.and pocky high!!! Hurray for Gaia!! And pocky!!! XD anyway.  
  
Li: shouldn't you thank the revivers?  
  
Star fire: *blinks* rite..*glomps reviewers* THANKIES!!!  
  
Li: yup..she's finally cracked.  
  
Sakura: *nods*  
  
Kero: I won't agree if you give me pudding!  
  
Star fire: done!! *gives pudding* ^__^  
  
Kero: YAY!!!!  
  
Sakura: STAR FIRE!!!!  
  
Star fire: oops.  
  
Meilin: am I the only one who notices that this is NOT the last chappie but Star fire said it was!?!?  
  
Li: good point.. ¬¬  
  
Star fire: heh.*shrug*  
  
Tomoyo: and now for the closing!! And the disclaimer is: Star fire doesn't own CCS CLAMP does! ^.^  
  
Star fire: *sweat drop* 


	15. Chapter 13

Star fire: heh... yes, I am a lazy ass, yes my hardrive got deleted, and yes I have short term memory there fore I have forgetten about this... ;;  
  
Sakura and co: is covered in dust ¬¬  
  
Star: what? innocent little look  
  
Li: you....YOU LEFT! starts trying to chop Star's head off  
  
Star: ACK!!! O flees btw, I don't own CCS so do not suuueeee...  
  
Sakura: would it really matter if they did? Your gonna be dead in a few minutes anyways...  
  
Li looked at Sakura, "eh?"  
  
Sakura sat down beside him, "I've got something to tell you..." she mumbled looking down. "Touya... well he wants me to go back with him to the Wang kingdom..."  
  
"I see. Well I hope you have a happy life." Li mumbled not looking at Sakura.  
  
Sakura spun around shocked, tears in her eyes, "DON'T YOU CARE?! DON'T YOU CARE THAT IM LEAVING?!" she yelled but Li made no reply, nor did he turn to face her. "I DON'T BELIVE YOU!" Sakura looked down; "to think ... that I ever like you..." she turned and jumped off the roof, and ran off. Li looked at her fading form and sighed, shaking his head.  
  
Next morning  
  
Sakura stood outside the palace doors; everyone was there to see her off, with the exception of two important people, Birdy and Li. 'where are they? Not that I care...' Sakura sighed.  
  
"Sakura, its time to go." The queen looked at Sakura and slowly guided her to the carriage, giving her a brief hug.  
  
To the side, the king and Touya were talking, "I'm sorry she can't go back with you, but we cannot find her at the moment... we'll send her to the Wang kingdom as soon as we find her." The king apologized, "its no problem..." Touya replied and sighed, then walked towards the carriage.  
  
Sakura sighed again and waved at the queen, king and the four other princesses from the window. "Bye!" she turned her head and the carriage started off. At that moment a some one yelled her name.  
  
"SAKURA!!!" Li came running with Birdy walking behind looking bored as hell. "Sakura..." he stopped and looked at her, "Sakura...I..." He looked at her and Birdy gave him a little shove, "go on..." Li sighed, "Sakura...will you stay here with me? I mean...uh...with Birdy and me..."  
  
"Don't look at me." Birdy shrugged, her eyes emotionless.  
  
"Li..."Sakura opened then door and jumped into his arms, "ya...I'll stay." "Great" Li hugged her and Birdy sighed.  
  
"The end. And now I'm running, before I get forced into marriage." She turned and was about to break into a sprint when Touya opened the carriage door, "Birdy..." Birdy looked at him, "yes?" her eyes were pained. "You're like a bird. You deserve to be free, I can't hold you back... I'm going home to tell mother to break off the marriage." Birdy blinked, "..." she smiled and nodded, "you're a nice guy Touya, but I can't marry you." She turned and disappeared.  
  
Star: AHA! THE END!!!   
  
Li: that was a pathetic ending...  
  
Star: ... YOU WANNA WRITE A BETTER ONE!??  
  
Li: ...no.  
  
Star: well bubi all, its finally over! OVERRR!! Ahah!  
  
Tomoyo: does that make me out of a job again? Ah well, for the last time ever, Star Fire dose NOT own CCS clamp does!   
  
Star: oi. 


End file.
